And When We Meet, It'll Be So Sweet
by Crystal-Fey
Summary: When Sharpay left Albuquerque, she broke more than her own heart. 6 years later they meet and it's nothing short of a battlefield. The fireworks that ensue are lethal - but is the passion they shared long ago enough to keep them alive? Chadpay


**And here it is :)**

**I finally got round to posting it - it's been rotting away on my hard drive since forever. I'm sorry it took so long to post, - a lot of shit has been going on lately in my life, I hope you guys understand. It's not excuse though. **

**I love you readers. If you're still out there. **

**This - it's kind of short but well I wanted to see if you guys are still interested in it - if not, it's alright, I won't continue it. **

**Enjoy (:**

It was a typical July afternoon at Churchill Elementary. The air was very still, as if not to upset the scorching heat pouring down from the sky, undeterred by so much as a single cloud. It was quiet. The deep, purring noise of a well-tuned engine rounded the corner, steadily increasing in volume as a sleek cherry red convertible came into view. It pulled into a smooth stop at the curb and a pair of shining black stilettos stepped out imperiously.

There was an impatient sigh as a french manicured nail tapped a restless rhythm against the woman's delicate silver wrist watch. Silence. A scoff. And then the clear, shrill tones of the end of school bell rang out gloriously through the air, breaking the stillness of the scene.

The swinging glass doors of the school flew open as a horde of excited children poured out, yelling and screaming loudly with the euphoria of being released from their daily penetentiary. The corner of the blond woman's mouth twisted up slightly - her first real smile of the day - as her vision effortlessly singled out a frizzy dirty blonde head bobbing along in the crowd.

''Will!'' she called, watching delightedly as his face lit up and he raced towards her, a muddy basketball tucked hazardously under his arm.

Sharpay Evans giggled as the excited little boy ran to her, feeling that familiar relief she felt everyday when she got to pick him up from school. She wrinkled her nose good naturedly at her son as she ruffled his hair in greeting. ''How was school, champ?'' she asked, watching his mouth widen into a toothy grin.

''I scored twice today!'' he beamed proudly, referring to his basketball. Sharpay laughed. ''I'm proud of you.'' She ushered him somewhat hurriedly towards her car. ''Come on, in you go.'' she ordered. ''I'll be late for work so you better hurry up if you want us to have that lunch at McDonald's together.''

William Evans's soft chocolate eyes became round with excitement as he clambered up onto the seat of his mother's convertible. ''McDonald's?'' he echoed in an awestruck voice - this was a treat.

''M-hmm.'' Sharpay pulled down her aviators as she slammed her stiletto encased foot onto the accelerator. ''I promised didn't I?'' she said, turning to eye the boy next to her with a teasing smile.

''Won't your boss be mad if you're late..?'' he questioned innocently and the corner of the blonde woman's mouth twitched slightly as she expertly held her smile in place. ''He'll live.'' she said, trying not to grind her teeth at the comment. Her boss could go to hell for all she cared - it was the 25th of July today and everyone knew that was the one day of the year in which anyone unlucky enough to cross Sharpay's path would have their head bitten off mercilessly. It was a day she hated yet revered in a twisted, bittersweet sort of way.

William was silent as he twisted his fingers together. He was an intelligent child, having inherited much of his mothers' mental capability - and he was intelligent enough to realize that this was routine behaviour for her. On the 25th of every month, Sharpay Evans would act a bit different.

Her back would be a bit straighter, her chin a bit higher and her voice a bit colder. Just a bit - but Will noticed. And on that specific day she would devote as much time as she could to her son, often organizing special little lunches or walks in the park or even shopping trips to distract herself with. He never knew the real reason why - because that was a reason that had taken root before he had been born. A reason in the form of a delirious little promise made amidst the heat of high school romance. A reason called - Chad.

...

''What is it?'' Sharpay growled exasperatedly, putting down the vivid blood red marker in her hand with a violent smack against her drawing desk. The sketch before her was unfinished and her growing frustration with the ill-matched outfit was palpable.

Stupid violet leopard print leggings. God, what idiot ever thought of those?

''How's it coming Sharpay?'' her boss's tone was conversational as he strode over to her side, casually poising a hand on the back of her chair to peek over her shoulder. Sharpay closed her eyes, mouthing a silent curse before swiveling around abruptly in her chair to break his hold upon it. He did not show any reaction to her little display, instead eyeing her coolly as she snapped - ''Not good. I suggest you fire some of your new 'imports' before they're unlucky enough to cross my path. This --'' she stabbed a finger accusingly at the sketch before her. ''Is an abomination.''

The balding man laughed lazily. ''Not everyone can live up to your impeccable standards Shar. Give them a break,'' He inclined his head in her direction condescendingly. ''They're very, very - fine young women.''

He paused for a moment to look her up and down - her gold-white Dior blouse was gathered at the neck in an elegant ruffled collar, black pencil skirt outlining her long black stockinged legs. She cut a striking figure, looking like something straight out of a Devil Wears Prada movie.

''Of course, none of them can compare to your talents.''

Sharpay's eyes narrowed considerably at the disgusting insinuation. ''I'd appreciate it, Mr Haffmeuler if you could address me by my last name,'' she stood up stiffly and crossed the room over to her water filter, jabbing a finger down upon the cold water knob. ''And if you could base your taste in employees on strictly professional reasons - not the length of their skirts.'' the cutting accusation was met with hearty laugh that made the blond's skin crawl in fury.

Carl Haffmeuler was notorious throughout the department for his womanizing ways, always making sure to keep his office well stocked with well endowed young girls - trash on legs as Sharpay liked to call them, completely devoid of the artistic and literary talent required to work at the most successful fashion magazine in New York - Vogue.

''Now, now --''

''I want them out of my department.'' Sharpay cut off, her fury boiling over.

''With all due respect, Mr Haffmeuler, when you hired me as Assistant Editor, you also gave me the full power allocated to the post, telling me I could run the staff as I saw fit. Now I take my job very seriously and I will not allow this magazine to be made a mockery of due to some flawed judgment on your part. Whatever your interest in these girls, keep it to yourself - your work and personal life are to be kept separate, as for us all here at Vogue.''

Finishing her rant, she slammed the Styrofoam cup down onto her desk, eyes blazing.

Her boss smiled and shook his head.

''You're onto me.'' he confessed leisurely, running a finger down his tie. ''I'll be sure to take your advice to heart, Sharpay. Please, pardon my - non-proffessionalism. But until then - won't you join me for a nice lunch? A little dinner perhaps? So we can discuss this little spat and put it all behind us, no hard feelings.'' The invitation was cordial enough but his tone implied other matters.

Sharpay scoffed, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. ''As generous as your offer is, I can assure you there is no need for such extravagant measures. It's already behind us.'' her voice was sickly with sarcasm, a wide, fake smile stretching her red lips.

''And now if you'll excuse me,'' she gathered up her file and clipboard, keeping a fair distance between herself and Haffmeuler as she did so. ''I have to check on the fabrics in the clothing department and inform Jacques about the new samples.''

''Very well then Sharpay.'' said the boss. He watched her retreating form traipse down the hallway and grinned at her well formed figure.

''Oh and, Ms Evans?''

The blond halted before the elevator, turning to see her Carl Haffmeuler standing at the door of her office, leaning against it's frame casually. He smirked slowly, allowing his eyes to travel her figure before saying - ''Keep up the good work.''

Sharpay's eyes hardened as she stepped into the elevator, it's doors closing with a solid thump behind her.

...

_'Now I'm speechless, over the edge and just breathless,_

_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the mo--'_

Taylor McKessie's finger pressed down on the 'answer' button, effectively ending the lovestruck tones issuing from her phone as she lifted it to her ear.

''Hey you.'' she said affectionately, balancing the Blackberry on her shoulder as she hurriedly put down a metal tray she had been holding next to a particularly strange looking pot of dahlias. The foreign-looking instruments upon it clanked in protest as they rolled around haphazardly and Taylor had to reach a hand out to steady them before she could speak.

''Hey gorgeous.''

''Chad.'' she swished around coyly, her white lab coat billowing out around the knees as she listened to her boyfriend's voice. Beside her, a thin, bespectacled old man in a similar lab coat cleared his throat loudly and tapped his pen warningly upon his clipboard.

Taylor frowned. She turned her back to him, advancing a few steps towards the large glass screen occupying a large part of the hall, in effort to get even a moment's worth of privacy over the phone. ''I can't talk right now baby, I've kind of got a lot to do.'' she said haltingly, wishing her aging supervisor would cut her some slack, just this once - being a botanist wasn't easy, not with him around.

''Well, I'm just calling to tell you that I've made dinner reservations for two tonight.'' said Chad and he heard Taylor giggle delightedly in response.

''You made my day.'' she declared before the man behind her burst into a violent coughing fit, informing her-not-so-discretely that it was time to get back to work.

''I know.'' was the instant reply.

''I love you.'' Taylor said fondly, fingering a clear white tube attached to one of the plants in front of her as she checked wether the fluids being delivered were concentrated enough. Deciding they weren't, she followed the drip connected directly to the stem and pulled on it somewhat distractedly, simultaneously reaching for a new batch of formula.

''I'll pick you up at eight.''

Chad pressed the 'end-call' button. He looked down at his phone and traced an invisible line along the keypad with his eyes thoughtfully before putting it down. He had taken the day off specially to think about things. Stuffing a hand none too carefully in his pocket, Chad ran a finger across the black velvet box he took out. Something about it was heavy, just - heavy.

But he was sure - or at least, he was trying to be sure that this was the right thing to do. He loved Taylor - he had never replied to show it but he was almost sure he was. A tiny voice at the back of his head, the one that sounded like basketball shoes skidding over court and sequins brushing against one another - insisted otherwise but that voice had long ago been muted - it was just a background hum now, his mind didn't even register it. He was used to the guilt.

''How are you holding up?'' Troy Bolton asked companionably, suddenly plopping down on the couch next to Chad and offering him an unopened bottle of beer. The other man only looked up and shook his head with a slight grin before focusing back on the ring. He was used to that too. The remarks. He didn't even remember what is best friend was insinuating anymore - that was over. So long ago. And besides, everyone was supposed to know how high school romances ended - with a lingering, shriveled up taste in your mouth that made you wonder why you'd even told yourself not to give a damn. His best friend's fiancee now entering the room - that was the exception.

''All ready, Chad?'' Gabriella Bolton's smile was radiant as she eyed the little black box in Chad's fingers.

Troy pursed his lips somewhat disapprovingly before shifting his expression to a more neutral one. ''You look great, man.'' He gestured offhandedly to the freshly ironed tie Taylor had picked out for his friend some months ago - it hung loosely around his collar, untightened. ''I'm sure your and Taylor's outfits will match and everything.''

His wife's laughter was just a tad higher than normal - ''He's just kidding, Chad. You do look great.'' she sashayed up to her husband, nimbly extracting the unopened beer from his grasp as she gave him a covert 'kitchen-NOW' glance. Troy rolled his eyes irately.

''Honey, I'm gonna go put this away - you wanna help me?'' she suggested, not really waiting for him to agree. Troy trudged after her, his mouth set in a tight line.

The moment they stepped into the kitchen, Gabriella whirled around, setting the beer on the countertop rather rather harshly. For a moment, she froze, craning her neck through the door to see if Chad had heard and Troy inspected the bottle carefully, looking like he very much hoped it was broken so he could have an excuse to take a swig.

''What is with you?'' his wife questioned in angry stage whisper. ''Can't you just be happy for Chad? For once?''

''I _am_ happy for him.'' Troy insisted, still looking at the bottle as he refused to meet Gabriella's gaze.

''You're happy for him?'' her voice was thick with sarcasm and she planted her hand squarely on the kitchen counter, the noise making Troy look up. ''You're happy for him?''

''Yeah.'' his tone matched hers as he set down the bottle. ''I'm so happy that he's about to marry the bitch that ruined the one shot he had at romance all those years ago. I'm so happy he's marrying someone who is not right for him in any way whatsoever, and I'm so happy she's so fucking selfish she only thinks about herself when clearly she isn't anything close to what he needs to have.''

Gabriella shook her head, running a tired hand over her face. ''Don't say that.'' they had already had this discussion so many times. Movie nights of opposing glances exchanged behind Chad's shoulder, almost dangerous dinners that involved a lot of none too gentle 'nudging' under the table and late evenings spent hissing at each other from their respective sides of the bed.

Chad and Taylor's getting together had become the one topic which always ended in raised voices and arguments - the immovable thorn in their otherwise almost perfect marriage.

''I know you care about Chad,'' Gabriella said heavily. She placed a hesitant hand on Troy's folded arms. ''But Taylor loves him. I just know she does and even though you don't want to admit it to yourself right now - you know it too. She's good for him. She's stable. Chad needs something like that in his life, Troy.''

Her husband sighed. ''We won't agree on this.'' he murmured, but then pulled her into a hug.

''Please just pretend to be happy.'' she pleaded quietly. ''He needs that.''

A room away, Chad hadn't heard their discussion. He sat at the couch in the exact same position he had been when his two friends had left, deep in thought. The afro haired man stared at the ring box in his hands, biting his lip contemplatively.

Opening the box, he took out the diamond engagement ring nestled amid the white cushion and turned it around in his hands. The band was gold, with a multitude of diamonds sprinkled in its centre, each one glittering back at him guiltily.

''This doesn't change anything.'' he murmured under his breath, stuffing it back into his pocket.

It was half an hour to eight.

...

''I can't believe you're finally going on a date.'' the brunette's voice had a catchy Jersey accent as she took a deep drag from her cigarette, waving it in the air nonchalantly. The woman had an air of grandeur about her despite the high, drawn on brows and rhinestone studded nails.

''No smoking in the house Cher, you know that.'' Sharpay's voice had an edge to it as she shot the woman an accusing blonde leaned in closer to her reflection and pursed her lips critically as she inspected her figure.

''Well Junior ain't exactly home is he?'' Cheryl Davis argued. She blew out a lazy smoke ring before scrunching up her cigarette between two long, glossy brown nails and tossing it outside the open bedroom window. She sniffed irately, already missing the nicotine that was slowly fading from her bloodstream. She stretched out on the bed with a groan, before cocking her head to one side. ''So where is this loveboat taking you?''

Sharpay shrugged, eyes still on her reflection. ''I don't know. Some fancy, upscale restaurant I suppose. He mentioned it, but I didn't pay attention.'' she swiveled around and wiggled her hips absently. ''How do I look?''

Cheryl didn't hesitate. ''Like a nun.'' she stood up, long corkscrew hair fanning about her head in an offhand, endearing way and padded over to her friend who was rolling her eyes.

''I'm serious, Shar. I know you're not head over heels for this guy, and he's probably some loser you won't give a shit for but honey at least try to make some effort and have a little fun.'' she emphasized the word fun by pulling down the neck of Sharpay's turtleneck sweater and her friend scowled, yanking it back up.

''I have fun.''

Cheryl laughed. ''Bull. Shit.'' she reached into the closet and rummaged through the voluminous folds of perfumed designer wear before pulling out a gleaming silver hanger. The black Dior dress was short and tastefully sexy - perfect for a high class date. ''Now this - this is fun.''

Sharpay rolled her eyes but the edges of her mouth turned up in an almost smile. She pulled off her sweater and skirt, before accepting the hanger and pulling the dress on. She strode towards her reflection for the second time that evening and grinned, feeling a sudden, unorthodox burst of confidence. The neckline plunged down, revealing just enough cleavage to keep a man guessing, while the hem brushed her tanned thighs softly. The blonde slightly and her toned back came into view, a loose, unnecessary bit of ribbon pulling the dress together.

''I love it.''

''Right?'' Cheryl sounded proud. It was about time her friend finally got back out on the dating scene. Enough was enough and despite the endless coaxing, cajoling and emotional blackmail it had taken to get Sharpay to so much as answer the phone for someone of the opposite sex, looking at the hot blonde before her now, it had been worth it.

Sharpay rummaged about her clutch unnervingly. ''Got any red?'' she asked finally and Cheryl tossed her an unused tube of crimson lipstick. ''From your nightstand.'' she informed and Sharpay blushed.''Oh.'' she said sheepishly and Cheryl nodded, mimicking - ''Oh.''

And it was at that precise moment that Sharpay Evans was sliding the bold colour about her plump lips that the doorbell rang. The sound echoed throughout the spacious house, floating up the stairs and reverberating in Sharpay's bedroom as both women turned their head toward the staircase.

''He's here.'' she decided, sliding the lipstick into her purse. Cheryl grinned suggestively, accompanying her down the stairs.

Her rhinestone studded nails were gripping the banister loosely as she called - ''You kids have fun now.''

And judging by the other set of reservations that had been made that day - for the same place this date was to take place at - she really had no idea just how much 'fun' she was talking about.

...

**Read and review if you liked it (:**

**- Ili**


End file.
